The sport of golfing contains many variables which require a player to develop certain skills in order to improve their game. For example, in the putting portion of the game of golf, stroke, speed, aiming the ball and aiming the putter face are variables which can be controlled by the player. The stroke and speed are dependent in part on the player's ability to gauge the necessary force to be applied to the ball by the putter. There are many physical variables in connection with executing the proper stroke, and speed, which are part of the challenges of the game of golf. These variables are often addressed by practicing the game over and over again.
Likewise, the aiming portion of the putting game also has many variables which further lends to the difficulty of mastering the putting game. Failure to have proper alignment of the ball with the hole on the green leads to many missed putts. It has been shown that most golfers fail to properly align the ball with the hole on the green due to the ball, the face of the putter, and the hole not being properly aligned.
Golfers have attempted to enhance their golf putting game by utilizing various golf aiming devices. Some of these devices can be attached to the golf putter. These devices, however, assist in aligning the face of the putter relative to the ball. Controlling this variable is important, but is not the focus of the present invention. Other devices provide markings on the golf ball which aid the player in the alignment of the ball relative to the target. Other devices have been known to be used to help the golfer with alignment of the ball relative to the flag, or target. They are often cumbersome, difficult to use and somewhat expensive. Moreover, none of these devices work well to help the golfer provide accurate alignment of the ball relative to the target.
It would be desirable to provide a golf ball aiming device that projects an image off in the distance relative to the point where the player would like the ball to be delivered. The aiming device could be positioned over the golf ball and, once the proper spot has been identified where the ball should be delivered, the golf ball can then be aligned relative to, and hence placed in alignment with, the golf ball aiming device. It would be desirable to provide a laser type device securable to a golf aiming device that can be used as a source for providing a light beam at the point which the ball should be delivered to.
It would also be desirable to provide a golf ball aiming device that is portable, lightweight, and perhaps collapsible.
It would be further be desirable to provide a golf ball aiming device that could be utilized for not only putting situations, but also to aid the golfer in driving the ball long distances.
It would also be desirable to provide a golf ball laser device that enhances the player's ability to aim the ball to an intended target thus minimizing, if not eliminating, the variables that are often associated with miss-aiming the ball during putting situations.